Agent Amanda
Agent Amanda Megan Zoe Bryant, called Mandy by Cristina, is a PSA Agent. She is a lesbian, and is married to Cristina. They live together, and have an adoptive daughter named Natalia. Amanda is a good friend of Gracie and Tim. She met them at their school. She has fought one battle with Herbert, and successfully won. Her birthday is February 12. She has a zebra puffle named Isabella, a hot pink puffle named Pinky, and an aquarium filled with unnamed cherry barbs. When Cristina moved in with her, she brought in her magenta puffle, Goofball. Her puffle is named Goofball because he likes to jump around. Isabella and Pinky didn't like Goofball at first, because they thought he was too obnoxious, but now they are friendly towards him. She is friends with Agent Greatferaligatr551, Jenna and Luke. Amanda met the first two when she moved to Club Penguin, and Luke while she still lived in England. Personality Amanda is stylish, polite, and easy to get along with. She befriends nearly everyone she meets. She likes to shop for new stuff, such as perfume, jewelry, and dresses. She also likes to go to restaurants with Cristina and Natalia. Biography Amanda was born on an island just south of Club Penguin. Her family moved to England when she was 4. At some time during their school years, she met and became friends with Gracie and Tim. At 14, Amanda was diagnosed with lymphoma. She underwent treatment, and is cured. When she was 15, her sister Samantha was born. They were close until Samantha left Amanda to join Melissa's Revenge after the two moved to Club Penguin. Because of this, Amanda now has a deep hatred for the group. When she was 18, she began to work with Luke at a beauty supply store, and befriended him. She was a cashier, he was (and still is) the store manager. At 19, she moved to Club Penguin. In 2011, she went to eat at a restaurant, and met Cristina, who worked as a waitress there, when she was serving her her food. Amanda felt attracted to her, and began going to the restaurant regularly. They became friends, and Cristina eventually realized her feelings for Amanda. They began dating that year. Cristina graduated college, and still works at the restaurant, part time. She and Amanda often go there on dates. They got married on December 28, 2015, and adopted Natalia in 2016. She also met Greatferaligatr and Jenna at the restaurant, they were customers as well. Trivia *She hates Happy Herbert as much as Shiro hates Herbert P. Bear. *She is a homemaker, and used to work at the Clothes Store as a cashier. *She dislikes Melissa, her next-door neighbor, because she thinks she is annoying because of her frequent screaming. Quotes *"I've always wanted a baby." *"Us penguins all have our first battle when we hatch. It's us versus our egg." Gallery Amandabeach.jpeg|Amanda at the beach Amanda's igloo.jpeg|Her, Cristina and Natalie's igloo Pizap.com14512800277131.jpg|Amanda wearing a Santa hat Pizap.com14624996720371.jpg|Her Giveaway for the Medieval Party 2016 as Princess Amanda Imfeelingcreativetoday.jpeg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:PSA Agents Category:Ice cream lovers Category:Pizza lovers Category:Pie lovers Category:Cake lovers Category:Cronut lovers Category:Users Category:Amanda's Characters Category:Penguins Category:Crackheads